The World in Hogwarts
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: AU.A melhor escola de magia e bruxaria do mundo abriu uma oportunidade única. Um exame para estrangeiros ingressarem nela. Um desses alunos é Alfred F. Jones, um mestiço de boas notas, mas péssimo bruxo. Tudo muda quando conhece seu veterano dinamarquês, e um inglês chefe dos monitores da escola, ao tempo que alguns alunos são misteriosamente atacados por algo ou alguém.
1. Sobrecapa

**The world in Hogwarts**

**Casais da fic: **UsUk, DenNor, Spamano, Franada, PruxAusxHun, GerIta, SuFin, LitPol, RoChu, e quiçá GiriPan. (mais casais podem vir a surgir)

* * *

**Sobrecapa**

A renomada escola de magia e bruxaria teve uma ideia no mínimo incomum. Um exame seria realizado em diversas escolas de magia pelo mundo procurando bruxos acima de 15 anos habilidosos o suficiente para ingressarem nela, seriam selecionados para uma casa, e viveriam como hogwartianos.

Alfred F. Jones é um bruxo mestiço que acaba de começar seus estudos vindo dos Estados Unidos, junto com seu irmão mais novo Canadense Matthew Willians, ambos iniciariam o sexto ano de estudos mágicos. Uma atmosfera totalmente diferente da que estão acostumados, alunos de todas as partes do mundo, e costumes diferentes, o que fazer ao ingressar numa escola sem seus últimos anos?

Divididas em dois grupos, os LH (Legitimate Hogwarts) contras, e os a favores da mudança, um tumultuado ano inicia-se em Hogwarts.

Um trio de amigos que colecionam detenções, um professor de DCAT que é as "trevas em pessoa", um de poções que literalmente "dá sono", um time de Quadribol assassino, e uma competição entre casas ao avesso liderado por Lufa-Lufa!

Tudo já seria o suficiente difícil para os americanos, porém um certo inglês tornaria tudo ainda mais intragável. Considerado na escola como inalcançável, chama a atenção de Alfred, criando nele uma espécie de ...Obsessão? Afinal, nada era inalcançável para um herói, muito menos um que seja bruxo.

Sim, depois desses alunos, o mundo da magia nunca mais seria o mesmo...

A mesma autora de "Christmas Carol - Um Conto de Natal", "Облака-Oblaka-Облака", "Então-case se comigo!", "Minha Cavalheira Inglesa", "Love me Again" e "New Heaven", trás uma historia inspiradas na criação mágica de **J.K Rowling**, e a estranha versão de mundo de **Hidekaz Himaruya**, o que juntar essas duas historias poderia levar? Só lendo "**The world in Hogwarts**" para descobrir!.

* * *

**Sobre a fic**

Hola! A todos! Olha eu aqui de novo XDD''  
Antes de iniciar mais uma fic, eu gostaria de fazer uma "pesquisa de interesse"~

Quem acompanha uma, ou mais fics minhas deve saber que eu...Bem...Não sou bem aquela autora que atualiza necessariamente rápido né? ^^''

Eu realmente sinto muito por isso ó.ò...Minha inspiração simplesmente vai e volta...Tanto que eu não tenho uma ordem de atualizar...As vezes atualizo uma mais nova, e depois a mais antiga, ou assim por diante, ditada pela minha inspiração , em compensação eu aprendi a não desistir de uma fic u.u (Amor & Sexo não conta ta? E fic antes de 2010 também não XD'')

Sobre a "pesquisa de interesse", tratasse do seguinte...

Esta seria uma fic larga, que narraria o decorrer de um ano em Hogwarts, vivido no caso por Alfred, a historia se passaria no ano de 2011, ou seja, 14 anos depois do fim da serie HP ( A historia de Harry termina em 1997) e teria algumas citação a mesma (ou seja Spoilers), mas não tão acentuadas para não ser considerado Crossover.

Então, antes de eu adicionar esta a minha lista de fics em andamento (q não é uma lista nada pequena .') eu gostaria de saber se _realmente haveriam leitores _interessados, por que escrever uma fic/livro com vários e vários capítulos, para três leitores...e duas Rw...

Por isso, **gostaria de saber de vocês:**

**- Vocês se interessaram pela historia a ponto de acompanha-la? (como disse antes, é muito tenso escrever uma loooong fic, por exemplo, para duas pessoas e um Rw .'')**

**-Mesmo não sendo Crossover, eu poderia fazer vista grossa e incluir na historia personagens da Serie HP (convivência com eles)?**

**-Vocês prefeririam capítulos longos ou curtos?**

**-Deveria haver LatinHetalia também? ( Argentina, Brasil, Chile, Uruguay, México, Peru)**

**-O nome deveria ser "Alfred Jones and the world in Hogwarts" ? XD**

Muitíssimo obrigado pela atenção de vocês ^^ ~  
Desculpem-me qualquer coisa .''  
Eu gostaria de saber...Afinal, seria algo para vocês, não? ^^

Espero que a ideia seja bem aceita, gostaria muito de escrevê-la ( Principalmente as partidas de quadribol!)

Hasta la vista!  
Moi moi~


	2. Capítulo 1  O Expresso Europeu

Casais principais: UsUk, DenNor, Spamano e Franada. Nesta ordem, demais casais seram secundários e terciários (Somente citação). Esta ordem pode vir a mudar.

Como para Harry, esta historia é vista pelo ponto de vista de Alfred.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

.

Dedicatorias...

Para Lyssia, e sua paixão por DenNor.  
Para Remula Black, por suas palavras.  
Para Nina, e seus "Eu te amo" a cada historia de seu gosto.  
E para todos que se dão o trabalho de escrever um review para esta simples escritora.

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- CAPÍTULO UM –**

**_O expresso Europeu_**

O vento gélido inglês perpassava pelas faces daqueles que se encontravam na exuberante King Cross, causado em sua minoria pelo transporte da estação, e mais pela fria e nublosa manhã que se estendia nesse primeiro de setembro.

Por todo lado viajantes iam e vinham, como em um dia qualquer, com compromissos cotidianos. No entanto, nem tudo era normal neste dia na estação, como um jovem de óculos, cabelos loiro bege, olhos azuis claros, vestindo uma jaqueta marrom larga, cuja atrás se lia "51", calças jeans um pouco surradas. Não aparentava ter muito mais de dezessete anos, e porte meio magro. Alfred F. Jones seria mais uma simples pessoa de passagem por Londres, se não fosse o objeto que mantinha dentro de seu casaco. Uma varinha, mágica. Alfred era um bruxo.

Há algum tempo que observava detidamente uma parede, entra as estações 9 e 10, com a expressão franzida, como se tentasse desvendar algum tipo de enigma ou quebra cabeça.

- Como já disse antes Senhor, não existe nenhuma plataforma 9 três quartos – Insistia uma vez mais um dos seguranças da estação.

- Dude... Thanks, mas eu vou esperar aqui mesmo assim. – Sorriu Alfred tentando não aparentar ser um terrorista ou algo assim, nem imaginava o que se passava pela cabeça desses inglês, tudo ali era tão diferente de seu País... Começando por ir à escola de trem, o que em sua grande opinião achava uma grande velharia europeia...

Mesmo parecendo desconfiado, o guarda lhe cumprimentou com educado aceno de cabeça e retirou-se.

Talvez devesse explodir a parede, pensava, embora fosse um tanto impossível fazê-lo sem que ninguém o notasse...

- BASTARDO! Por sua causa quase perdemos o trem!  
- vaamos Lovi... Quantas vezes eu vou terq eu te pedir desculpas...?  
- Quantos anos você pretende viver?!  
- Aaaah! Que cruel ereeees!  
- Você perdeu o put* bilhete de trem! O PUT* bilhete! Na primeira put* vez que eu vou pegar esse put* trem!  
- Lovi... As pessoas estão começando a olhar pra você... Lembra-se que temos que ser discretos.  
- E A CULPA É SUA BASTARDO!

- Ei! –Chamou Alfred assim que ambos aproximaram-se, um baixo de cabelos castanhos e olhos mel, trajando uma camisa da seleção italiana de futebol, e calças negras. O outro cabelos da mesma cor, porém mais escuros, olhos verdes e pele morena, trajava um casaco vermelho com touco e jeans. – São bruxos não são?

- Aaah! Viu Lovi! Eu disse que tínhamos que ser discretos! – Disse o mais alto  
- Você acabou de confirmar que somos seu imbecil! - Revidou o menor.  
- Mas eu me disfarcei tão beem Lovi! Bem diferente do Gilbo que queria vir com o uniforme porque era mais "awesome"! E Lud e Rode tiveram que praticamente obriga-lo a trocar!  
- Bastardo americano – Chamou Lovi, lhe lançando um olhar de desgosto - ...Por que diz que somos bruxos...?  
- Dude, simples – Alfred então apontou para o bolso daquele que tinha um sotaque espanhol, mostrando o que parecia ser uma caixa de presente retangular que quase caia de sua roupa, e na sua ponta podia se ler "Varitas hechas en España"  
- Aaah...  
- COMO ASSIM "AAAH" BASTAARDO?!  
- Ah, é que eu sou precavido... Prefiro carregar na caixa para não quebrar!  
- MAS PERDE UM PUT* BILHETE DE TREEEM!

Alfred bufou irritado afastando-se dos dois que eram praticamente o centro das atenções, francamente jamais entenderia os europeus, pensava, voltando a buscar alguma outra forma americana de atravessar aquela maldita parede, arrependendo-se de não ter vindo mais cedo junto com Marta seu irmão... Ou Marte, algo assim.

- Norge é realmente um chato, podia ter me esperado! Como pode deixar o grande rei do norte da Europa sozinho! Hunf! Provavelmente foi aquele sueco que fez a cabeça dele! Aaah! Eu vou chutar a cabeça dele assim que o encontrar!

Outro sujeito, que também aparentava ser Europeu passava quase a seu lado, com um carrinho de bagagem enquanto resmungava. Era alto e também loiro, com os fios bem espetados. Usava um casaco que aparentava ser bem pesado negro que ia até o chão, além de também um pequeno chapéu vermelho na cabeça.

Antes que pudesse questionar-lhe algo, no entanto,o mesmo olhou para todos os lado, no que Alfred fingiu estar prestando atenção a briga/tentativa de homicídio espanhol, pode ver como simplesmente o europeu corria em direção a parede e desaparecia.

- FUCK YEAH! Por que não me disseram isso antes?! – Disse Alfred entre animado e inconformado, que jeito mais estranho, e tão pouco explosivo, de se passar por uma entrada secreta, pensava.

Respirou fundo juntando forças, como se realmente acreditasse que fosse o Super Man, e avançou em direção ao que parecia uma sólida parede, tentando não fechar os olhos.

- DUUUUUUDEEEE! – Exclamou Alfred chamando a atenção de alguns poucos alunos.

Havia sido simplesmente levado a uma estação com um trem a carvão, parecia a visão de um de seus jogos de RPG que tanto gostava. Gostaria tanto de poder ver a cara daquele segurançazinha de bigode vendo isso... Que quase teve que segurar o impulso de ir busca-lo.

Em sua distração acabou por perder o norte europeu de vista, tendo que entrar sozinho no grande trem. É... Talvez não fosse tão pratico como ir a escola em um avião exclusivo para alunos, pensava, mas até que era uma ideia bem legalzinha. Entregou seu bilhete a um bruxo na entrada, e adentrou ao vagão.

Era a visão do caos, observava, alunos correndo de lá para cá, alguns ainda vestidos de trouxa como ele, e outros tanto já com os uniformes. Logo notou que a ponta desses sobretudos do uniforme na maioria possuíam certas cores, provavelmente correspondentes as casas que pertenciam. Seguiu em frente entrando no primeiro vagão.

- Sumimasen ... Q-quero dizer, Me desculpe, qual seu nome e continente por favor?

A sua frente encontrava-se o que deduziu ser um oriental, de cabelos e olhos negros, já vestido com o uniforme cujas bordas eram vermelhas, roupa social suéter e calça negras.

- Como é?  
- Seu nome... E continente...Não é britânico, certo? Então preciso do seu nome e continente a qual pertence por favor...  
- Ninguém me disse nada sobre isso... Como também não me disseram para passar por aquela parede meio raio-x...Um manual caiam bem sabee!  
- B-bem... Acontece que desde que Hogwarts começou a aceitar a entrada de estrangeiros, tiveram alguns probleminhas em misturar nacionalidade devido a rixas ou mesmo guerras... Então ficou decidido que todo o estudante especial iria em um vagão de seu próprio continente, e só dividisse quarto com pessoas de nacionalidades não conflitantes.  
- Ah... – Era quase uma Wikipédia pensou Alfred, ainda assim sorriu e respondeu – Sou dos Estados Unidos.  
- America então... – Conferiu uma listinha que trazia em mãos- Seu nome?  
- Alfred F. Jones.  
- Certo... Arigat- Obrigado, seu vagão é o último seguindo reto atrás de mim, é só passar pelovagão Europa.  
- Hm... Vlw ...er..  
- Honda, Kiku Honda.  
- Bye Kiku! – E então seguiu seu caminho pelo corredor ignorando o fato de que o oriental parecia envergonhado de ser chamado pelo primeiro nome assim tão rápido.

Andava pelos corredores prestando atenção em tudo, vendo por cada cabine com atenção.

Em uma havia um rapaz loiro com expressão severa junto ao que parecia ser uma menininha muito simpática. O mais velho tinha a ponta das roupa vermelha. Seguindo, havia um loiro e um... Albino... Que provavelmente usara de magia para mudar a cor do cabelo, que conversavam algo muito animados com uma expressão _**marota **_no rosto, como se planejassem alguma coisa...

Viu então pelo corredor o europeu que havia seguido, ele estava dentro de uma cabine com mais quatro pessoas, ele era o único com roupas trouxas, e cada um possuía a ponta da roupa de uma cor diferente. Outro loiro alto de óculos há tinha azul, outro bem menor, amarelo, um não tão alto de expressão gélida, verde, e somente o que parecia mais novo, de um loiro quase branco , não possuía cor em suas vestes, ainda seria selecionado para alguma casa como a jovem menininha de outra cabine.

Seguiu, perdendo o exato momento em que o bruxo vestido de trouxa um soco mágico do bruxo de vestimenta verde.

Em outro compartimento, uma morena se mostrava animada o que pareciam ser fotos com um sorriso quase indecente, sua roupa era azul, e sua amiga loira de cabelos curtos, via tais imagens enquanto dava pequenas risadinhas, amarelo.

Estava quase ao fim do corredor quando outros dois passaram do seu lado conversando, um deles extremamente igual ao que ficará fora da estação tentando matar o espanhol, tão parecido que até poderiam ser gêmeos! Pensava, ele estava aflito conversando com outro loiro de expressão severa.

- Vee~ Espero que fratello esteja bem... Já devia ter voltado...  
- Calma... Vamos atrás dele, Lovino só deve estar nervoso. Conhece como seu irmão é.

E ambos seguiram seu caminho, suas mangas verdes balançando enquanto andavam. Quando estava á um passo de entrar no vagão que rezava "America", algo que lhe chamou a atenção, m homem sozinho observando distraidamente a última janela do vagão europeu. Era razoavelmente alto, praticamente de sua altura, possuía cabelos loiros ouro e pele clara, e talvez, se pudesse vê-lo de frente saberia que também o tinha grossas e chamativas sobrancelhas.

Mas isso, logo Alfred veria a descobrir.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Entãoo... Revendo a graaande lista de fics que tenho, e devido a insistência de certa carioca, decidi fazer dessa fic, que antes era só uma pergunta, em realidade.

Espero realmente que vocês me ajudem comentando nesse novo projeto, afinal não é o tipo de história fácil de se fazer. Ainda assim darei prioridade aos projetos que estou engajada no momento, "Capitanias", "CdE" e "God help...".

Dos pedidos de vocês ficou o seguinte:

Esta fic será minimamente crossover, com simples citações ocasionais.  
Nela haverá os latinos, isso inclui Brasil.  
O nome se manterá o mesmo  
E os capítulos terão uma média de 1500/2000 palavras.

Espero a colaboração de vocês!  
Qualquer sugestão estão toda ouvidos ;D


End file.
